All the Moments Inbetween
by EffervescentGrace
Summary: Will and Nico have been texting each other for a while now. Here are a few moments that you wish you saw between their messages to each other and their friends. Companion piece to my other fanfiction 'Wrong Number'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Maybe You're My Love!

**1.06pm- Hey, I'm at that café on campus, near the Mathematics block. **

1.08pm- Hestia's Hearth?

**1.10pm- That's the one.**

1.12pm- I'll be there in five minutes.

_-Wrong Number, Chapter Nine_

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want me to tag along, at least for a little while?"<p>

Nico adjusted the strap of his backpack, a slight smile flickering over his face at his friend's concern. Percy always acted as if he were the brother Nico never had, and though it got on his nerves sometimes, Nico really did appreciate his friend.

"It'll be fine," Nico assured him, patting his arm, slightly awkward. He noticed his hand was shaking slightly and let it fall back to his side. "I'll be in a public area, and if worst comes to worst I have that SOS app on standby," That had been Jason's idea. The app had a button, that if you were under threat or kidnapping, it would send out a signal to the local police. Nico had to admit it was a pretty good idea.

Percy nodded, relaxing slightly. "Then I'm going to go to some workshops, meet new people, get a _feel _of the campus, you know?"

Nico really did grin this time. "Yeah, I know," He glanced at his watch. "Now, shoo, he'll be here in a moment!"

Percy laughed and ruffled his hair, causing the grin to leave Nico's face as he huffed in annoyance. Percy jogged away in all his goofy glory, leaving Nico alone with nothing but a somehow cheerful latte and cinnamon bun for company.

His heart gave a painful thud, his hands grew clammy. Suddenly, the reality of what was going to happen finally crashed down on him. Today, in just a few moments, he would be meeting Will Solace, the guy he had been texting practically none stop for the past three weeks and he now had some weird crush on. That really was the word for them. How did he even get a crush on such a strange, dorky, happy- go- lucky pseudo hipster anyway was beyond hi-

"Nico?"

Nico froze, then slowly looked up, seeing white jeans in defined legs, than a large light blue sweater, until he saw pretty blue eyes, a nimbus of corn silk hair and a nervous smile. Will, there was no way this could be anyone but Will Solace, because nobody else could be that tanned during winter, and have a bright purple messenger bag, and no one else would have known Nico's name, except Percy but he had just gone to one of the college workshops, and wow, Nico really needed to stop staring because it must feel really awkward for Will-

"Hey," He said quickly, and Will grinned, seemingly able to guess he was nervous. He gestured to seat across from Nico, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Can I sit there?" He asked, and gods be damned that voice was even hotter than on the phone. Nico nodded quickly and Will sat down, putting his bag down next to him. He smiled again quickly, but didn't seem to know what to say, because he glanced away just as quickly, his cheeks flaring a bright ruby colour.

Nico didn't know what to say either, so he just took a sip of his latte, looking around. Will was a bit too _pretty _to look at, though Nico wasn't sure why Will fell into that category of attractiveness.

"You're in an LGBT group?" Nico asked, his eyes falling on a badge that decorated Will's messenger bag. Will glanced down and smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" He said, resting his chin on his palm, "There's one here on campus, Lou's in it as well."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Lou's gay as well?"

"Pansexual," Will corrected, "She says that she doesn't like to discriminate."

Nico leaned forward, a small smirk flickering across his face. "Does that mean that you are discriminating, by being gay?"

Will shrugged. "I don't think so? There's no way you can actually discriminate because of your sexuality, unless you count making slurs and judging people because they don't conform to your way of thinking. _That's _discrimination."

Nico grinned slightly. "_I _know that," He said, just as he remembered something. "How are you, by the way? It's only been two days since you got wasted, but you look fine,"

Will grimaced, obviously finding the memory unpleasant. "I'm fine, I think."

"You think?" Nico asked, this time concerned. Will smiled reassuringly.

"I think I hurt my lower back, it still hurts a little." He blanched. "I found some bruises near my hip, so I assume I knocked into something or another while drunk." He shook his head, smiling wryly. "I am _never _drinking again."

Nico smirked. "That's what you said last time, and look where it got you, smashed on Christmas."

"You're saying that like I'm a child who needs scolding," Will pouted jokingly.

"Maybe you do," Nico said, grinning lazily. Will raised his eyebrows, leaning forward slightly in challenge.

"What, are you going to _reprimand _me?" He asked blue eyes intense. He leaned back, chuckling as a blush spread across Nico's face. Nico scowled, the effect lost in his embarrassment. He threw a bit of his cinnamon bun at Will, who laughed louder.

"_Shut up,_" Nico complained. Will muffled his laughs with his hand, but Nico could still tell he found it funny by the brightness in his eyes and the rise of his cheeks, meaning he was smiling behind his hand.

"I'm sorry," Will said, "You're just so easy to tease, it's cute."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Nico said, still pink in the face. "I'm not cute."

"What, would you prefer stunning?" Will asked teasingly, to which Nico rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They ended up staying at Hestia's Hearth for nearly two hours, just talking and eating their way through various different pastries. Will tried to admonish Nico a few times for eating so much sugar, but ended up giving up and eating a few different slices of cheesecake himself. Nico noticed he also seemed to enjoy a lot of dishes with caramel in them. Nico filed this information away for later.<p>

Nico found out that Will was here today to help educate new students on the course he was taking, and that it would give him some extra credit to do so. He also found out that while Will wasn't a vegetarian, he only ate meat because of its health benefits, his dream home would be in Spain, but he couldn't speak the language. He was, however, fluent in Japanese, which was useful as he was able to watch anime in Japanese without subtitles. He was always treated as the baby of his family until Austin was born, even though Lee was younger than him. His mother was Christian, but also proud of Will for being openly gay, his favourite sibling was his sister Kayla, his favourite instrument was the violin.

Nico was amazed by the things he found out about Will. In return, he told Will about his childhood. How he grew up in Italy until he was nine, then moved to Washington DC with his mother and sister. How he hated pizza but adored cheeseburgers, that he didn't really wear colours, not because he didn't like them, but that he was always afraid he was going to mix his reds and whites and end up with some pink socks, that Hazel was constantly hanging out with a guy who told her crazy stories and that he was afraid she actually believed them. Nico had never talked about himself so much before, but it came almost naturally to him.

Now they were walking down a footpath, their hands tangled together. At one point while showing Nico around the campus, he had clasped Nico's hand in his. Nico had seen the blush on his face and recognised the look as embarrassed and somewhat apprehensive; like he was afraid Nico would shake him off. But Nico had merely squeezed his hand and walked closer to him. He had grinned at the beam on Will's face.

"I can't believe you would wait in the cold for hours just to see a movie," Nico said, shaking his head fondly. Will nudged him with his hip, smiling good-naturedly. Will wiped snow off a bench near the icy lake, and they sat, hands still linked. It was colder than earlier, and it was showing on Will's face. His nose was pink, and his eyes were slightly watery. Nico could only imagine what he looked like. But still, they were both smiling widely.

"It was the _premiere _of the Deathly Hallows Part 2," He exclaimed. "I'm surprised that you _didn't _wait out in the cold for hours. I don't know if this relationship is going to work if you aren't a potterhead," He said teasingly. Nico grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Relationship?" He asked, looking up at Will through his eyelashes. Will looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes wide and surprised, swallowing slightly.

"I mean, um…" He looked as if the words were catching in his throat. "I g-guess, if you don't mind- that is to say, er- um-"

"Will," Nico interrupted, deciding he had seen enough of Will in his cute and flustered mode for now. "Relax. I'd love to."

Will blinked a few times, a smile slowly spreading across his face until he seemed to radiant for Nico to look at. "Really?" He asked, obviously excited.

Nico nodded fractionally, his own smile still in place. "Really,"

Will sighed happily, and Nico realised he had been tense until then. "Do you… want to go out on Sunday then?"

"Sure," Nico said readily. "Where are we going?"

Will's smile turned mischievous and he made a zipping motion over his lips. "It's a _surprise._"

Nico wrinkled his nose, poking Will in the arm playfully. "I don't like surprises," Will laughed.

"Well, I'm hoping you'll like this one, since it's staying a surprise," He said.

Nico wanted to protest, but Will was looking at him with such a tentative expression that Nico flushed and rested his head on Will's shoulder. "Fine," He said quietly, "I'll leave it,"

"It's not going to be anything bad, I swear," Will murmured, squeezing Nico's hand, which he had yet to let go of. Nico squeezed his hand back, looking out at the sparkling lake.

For a split second, he wondered if Will expected them to kiss today. The thought suddenly made butterflies erupt in Nico's stomach, and he glanced up at Will, as much as he could while resting on his shoulder. He could see the curve of Will's jaw, paler there than rest of him, and he noticed that there was a small hole in Will's earlobe, which meant Will had his ear pierced. That was kind of hot, when Nico thought about it. He squashed that thought though.

If they were in a movie, they would probably be expected to be kissing already. But Nico didn't really want to right now- wouldn't that be moving too fast? They had only technically _met, _face to face today, so wouldn't kissing be something they wouldn't really think about? Did today count as a date? Nico thought about it. They had lunch at a cute little café, went for a walk together- _held hands which they are still doing_- and were now sitting, alone, looking out at a lake, close enough that they were sharing body heat and Nico's face was nearly against Will's throat. It definitely _sounded _like a date. Did Nico _want _it to be a date?

He looked down at their linked hands, noticing the difference between them. Will's hands weren't really _big _for a guy of his height, but his fingers were long and thin, which should probably mean something to Nico. He had a few scars on his fingers, Nico noticed, probably from all the string instruments he played. Around his wrist were some braded bands and a purple wristwatch. That was right, it was Will's favourite colour- maybe Nico should wear purple for their next date, though he didn't really know if it would look good on him-

"Is that really the time?" He exclaimed, still looking at Will's watch. It said 4.47pm, which was a lot later than Nico had thought it would be. Will leaned back slightly and looked down at his wrist, seeming surprised as well.

"Oh, wow. I didn't realise it had gotten so late," He ran a hand through his hair, looking disappointed. Nico definitely was. Even though they had been silent, it had been a comfortable, warm silence, just full of the smell of Will, the strength of his shoulder and the softness of his sweater.

"I should probably get going and find Percy," Nico said reluctantly, standing slowly and watching Will follow him. "We have to be back by six or we'll be in trouble."

"I understand," Will said with a smile, but he couldn't hide the sadness in his expression. Nico had mixed feelings over that. He didn't like seeing Will sad, but he was also glad that Will seemed to enjoy being around him that much. He felt his heart swell. "Can I walk you to the gate or something?"

Nico smiled brightly. "Sure," He wasn't used to smiling so much either, but Will seemed to bring that out in him as well. "Of course, I'd like that."

Almost automatically, they held hands again, walking slowly towards the front gates of the college. They arrived there quicker than Nico would have preferred.

"Well… I'll text you," Nico said, swallowing against the sudden tightness in his throat. He didn't know why he was suddenly sad, it wasn't like he wasn't going to see Will again. Gods, they were going to see each other in _three days. _

"Yeah, of course," Will said quickly, and he rubbed his arm awkwardly, as if where Nico poked earlier suddenly hurt. "I… can I…"

Nico felt his heart thud painfully. Was Will… going to ask to kiss him? That wasn't something you ask, was it? But Will was a huge dork and probably thought it _was _something you did, and honestly Nico would prefer knowing he was about to be kissed than just have it happen, so he knew that he should kiss back and _not _stand there like an idiot.

"Hug you?"

"What?" Nico asked, snapping back to attention. Will smiled weakly, looking slightly pale. He shuffled side to side.

"Can I… hug you?" Will asked, looking hopeful and awkward. Both relieved and somehow disappointed, Nico felt a laugh bubble in his throat. He nodded, and then he had his arms full of Will. Arms were wrapped around his waist, and Will had his cheek pressed against the top of Nico's head. He smelt like sugar and caramel, and he was really warm despite being in the cold all day. Nico's arms came around to hold onto the back of Will's shirt and he pressed his cheek into Will's shoulder.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"I should probably go find Lou before she breaks something," Will said, smiling warmly. Nico nodded and laughed lightly.

"Yeah, same with Percy. Who knows what trouble he's gotten into," They both giggled slightly.

"Bye, Will," Nico said. Will smiled and hugged him again, quickly.

"Bye, Nico." He went to walk away, then stopped. "Oh, don't wear jeans on Sunday and bring an extra jacket."

"What, why?"

Will laughed, winked and then walked back through the gate. Nico grinned, shaking his head. He took out his phone and texted Percy, already knowing he'd have to tell his friend all about his day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Hi, guys, so this is the first missing scene I wrote from 'Wrong Number', I hope you enjoyed it and weren't disappointed or anything. I liked putting Nico's internal monologue in there, because if I did it Will it would all be a rant about how freaking cute Nico is haha. <strong>_

_**Also, kudos to people who get the title reference (all the titles are going to be lines from songs or song titles **__** )**_

_**Shameless Advertisement: I also have an extremely angsty Solangelo fanfiction called 'Sunshine's Lamentation', go read it if you want some feels and a little fluff at the end ^.^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Splash Free!

10.53am- Your friend sounds like he's going to experience a rather awful demise. Any particular reason why?

**10.55am- He was just being dicky, the usual with him basically. He got one of the school fire hoses and drenched me. **

10.57am- Yikes.

10.58am- Sounds WET.

**11.00am- Very. So he's going to die, no warning or anything. **

- _Wrong Number, Chapter One_

* * *

><p>Percy vaulted over a railing, eternally glad that he went to a military school where athleticism was practically mandatory. He could hear Jason cursing behind him and he laughed, knowing he was currently winning the prank war that they had been waging for the past six months. It was a good feeling, winning, even if it wasn't everything. Percy just hoped Annabeth didn't see this, if she did, she would never date him and that was <em>not <em>something Percy ever wanted to think about.

Oh, and look, there was the trusty fire hose he was looking for! Whoever had designed this place kind of messed up, putting it right near the field. Shouldn't it be _inside, _where a fire would be? That would be safer.

He quickly turned on the hose, keeping the nozzle off so he'd be able to tell when Jason arrived. He knew he would come after Percy. After all, dumping a tub of shaving cream on someone tended to make them angry, and Percy knew Jason would be angry. This was so much better than Jason's 'I'll steal all your blazers and hide them around the school' prank (okay, maybe it wasn't better, but Percy really was running out of options and he needed to do something.)

He heard Jason's voice around the corner and grinned wickedly, turning on the nozzle.

"Jason, I fail to see what I'd need to be on the field for…"

Percy's eyes widened. Shit, Jason that idiot had brought-

"What the actual _fuck_! Turn this stupid thing off you bloody dickknob, what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

-Nico.

This was bad.

Percy was now faced with a seething 5 foot 6 seventeen year old, which was a lot scarier than it sounded when that person was Nico di Angelo.

"_Jackson_," Nico said slowly, his voice low and dangerous and holy shit Percy was so fucking dead. He wanted to punch Jason, the smug asshole, smirking right there like that. "_Why _did you just blast me with a fire hose?"

Percy squeaked, he didn't care if it was unmanly. "I was just pranking Jason back, I didn't know he would shield himself!"

Nico glared even more. "_Grace_."

"Itwasn'tmyfaultPercystarteditIgottagobye!" Jason bolted and Percy took the distraction as his own chance to run, leaving Nico to heavily curse at them both, still dripping wet.

* * *

><p><strong>BONUS:<strong>

"Why would you use him of all people!?"

"I didn't know you were going to spray it straight away!"

"I thought you were supposed to be really brave and shit, why would you even need a shield in the first place?"

"Ladies, please, I am trying to play Animal Crossing in peace."

"SHUT UP LEO."

*yelps, sobs, begging ensues*

"Please don't kick us out, Nico is scary, I'm sorry, _Leo…_"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: Crazy in Love

_7.28pm- Do people… regularly make threats on your life?_

7.30pm- No, thankfully.

7.31pm- Nico's girlfriend did, however. She was very aggressive about it.

_7.33pm- What? Nico… with a girlfriend? What?_

_7.34pm- Wait… was her name Drew?_

7.36pm- She didn't tell me her name, just text shouted accusations at me. It was all very headache inducing.

- Wrong Number, Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Nico scrambled around frantically, shoving his textbooks out of his way and flinging scraps of paper out of his bag. Across the room, Percy was searching under the table they had been sitting at while Jason was asking people in a polite but urgent tone if they had seen it.<p>

Seen what, you ask? 'It' was Nico's phone.

Nico's phone was missing, and he was freaking out. It had _everything _in it, all his reminders, all his contacts, his study notes, his only form of contact with Will, his apps that showed him ways _not to freak out_-

"Nico," Nico jumped at a hand on his shoulder, whirling around to face Percy, who was watching him with concern. "Are you sure it was here? You didn't drop it on your way back to our room, did you?"

Nico looked around, gripping the side of his hair tightly. "I don't know, I don't know. I thought it must have been here, but maybe… maybe…"

"We should start texting people," Jason said, walking over. His blue eyes were serious behind his glasses. "Ask if someone has messaged from Nico's phone, saying they have it."

Percy quickly pulled out his phone and began messaging people, Jason doing the same.

* * *

><p><em>That stupid, evil BITCH, <em>Nico thought, storming over to Drew Tanaka furiously. She noticed him straight away, and her expression turned slightly frightened at his expression. Quickly, she thrusted his phone into his chest, which he took with a snarl and a swipe.

"How _dare _you steal my phone and threaten my friend, you psychopath." He said, looking down at his phone to inspect it for damage.

"_Excuse _me?" Drew said loudly, her expression morphing into an expression of fury. Nico put a hand on his hip as she continued. "How dare _you _flirt with other people behind my back!"

"It wasn't 'behind your back' because we. Are. Not. _Dating._" Nico said, his voice rising distressingly with each word. Around them, people were stopping to stare at them on the bleachers.

"You're a cheating _prick_!" Drew screamed back.

"You're a delusional, overemotional idiot!" Nico snapped. "Where the hell do you think you get off, stealing other people's things?"

"At least I'm not trying to hook up with a- a… vagina loving adultress!" Drew snarled nastily. Nico gaped at her.

"Are you actually that much of a crazy bitch that you think-"

_SLAP. _

The watchers took in a sharp breath as Nico's cheek grew steadily red from the slap. Drew looked triumphant, until Nico grabbed her wrist tightly, expression even angrier than before. Percy jumped forward as Nico raised his hand-

"_What do you think you are doing, di Angelo?_"

Nico let go of Drew's wrist and turned to see his weapon instructor, Miss Ramirez- Arellano storming towards them. Usually, she was Nico's favourite teacher, but now she looked ready to squash him under her heeled boots.

Nico was glad though, he was realising very quickly that he had been about to do something he would definitely regret later.

"Detention, the both of you. Two weeks." Ramirez- Arellano snapped, "Both of you go to your rooms, I'll be speaking with you later."

Nico quietly walked down the bleachers, making sure to stay away from Drew. He pulled his phone out and glared again. _She had fucking deleted everything._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: The ice skating date should be up sometime tomorrow!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Kiss, Kiss Fall in Love!

_7.14pm- That's so cute! So you guys just ice skated all afternoon?_

**7.16pm- We ice skated, and we ate at this restaurant near the ice rink to have dinner (Lou's family's place, actually! The food was pretty good) and then we got ice cream. **

_7.18pm- He sounds like a sweet person to date, doing stuff like that. Sounds like something out of a book or Fanfiction. _

- Wrong Number, Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>Nico couldn't really believe his eyes when he saw Will. There was <em>no way <em>a guy could look that good in women's clothing outside of a manga. He wore a pale pink sweater, with a soft looking white collared shirt underneath. His jeans were faded blue, and he wore cream coloured ankle boots. Only _girls _were supposed to look that good in stuff like that. And yet, here Will was, looking _extremely _good.

Will saw him, and Nico went slightly pink at how much he so obviously brightened at the sight of him. He quickly flounced forward, leaning down to hug Nico with a smile.

"Hey," Nico said when he was let go. Will smiled cheerfully.

"Hey," He took Nico's hand, and Nico was glad that he seemed more confident in himself then on their last date. "Do you want to head in?"

"Do I finally get to know what the hell we're doing?" Nico asked, allowing Will to lead him down a road. Will chuckled and nudged him.

"Not until we get there!" He said, smile growing at the sight of Nico's pout. "Don't sulk, surprises are fun!"

"They are not," Nico countered, though he didn't particularly mind surprises in general. But his curiosity was killing him.

"They are- oh, we're here~" Will said excitedly. Nico looked up and blinked at the sign over a door, turning to Will.

"I've never ice staked before," He said. Will smiled even wider and began leading Nico into the rink. He was positively _glowing _with excitement, and Nico felt almost too warm holding his hand.

"That's okay, I'll show you how!"

* * *

><p>It was almost <em>too <em>easy for Nico to pick up ice- skating. He could glide across the ice rather well, after a few failed attempts, but he much preferred watching Will. He was a lot more graceful on ice than on land, which caused Nico to realise that Will was somewhat clumsy, something he hadn't picked up on beforehand.

It was strange, how much Nico liked just _looking _at Will. He thought it must be because he had only seen Will's face in the flesh a total of three different times- or it might be because Will was just really pretty to look at. Nico suspected it was a mixture of both, because Will was really- what was he doing?

Will grinned down at him, holding his hand. "Come on, Nico! Don't just stand there, you have to skate!" He laughed as he dragged Nico into the middle of the ice rink, before gasping slightly when Nico stumbled.

He caught Nico by his arms, holding on so that Nico could steady himself on the ice. Nico's heart pounded, lurching at the thought of falling, sighing in relief when he didn't. Slowly, his heart rate lowered, only to spike again when he glanced up and saw Will looking at him warmly.

Nico had never had someone look at him like that before, like he was someone incredibly special. Nico felt his cheeks go red, and he leaned up without thinking, pressing his lips to Will's softly. He only had half a second to think '_Oh shit, what am I doing?' _ before Will kissed him back, equally as soft, and Nico relaxed, because obviously he hadn't made some horrible mistake if Will was responding positively.

The hands on Nico's arms pulled him closer than slid to his waist and Nico wanted to wrap his arms around Will's neck, but Will was already leaning down to kiss Nico as it was, so he just placed his hands on Will's shoulders- and _god _his mouth was really soft, and he was _really, really _good at kissing…

A polite throat clearing broke them apart, and Nico glanced to the side to see a teenage girl look at them with weak disapproval, as if she didn't really _want _them to stop kissing, which was enough to get Nico to move away from Will a bit, despite his legs being wobbly. The girl looked away from them to a small boy who was giggling behind his hand at Will and Nico, clearly having seen them kissing and thinking he was getting away with something.

Nico looked back at Will from under his bangs and Will swallowed, smiling almost too cheerfully. "Do you want to get dinner now?" He asked, instead of commenting on the kiss, which was what Nico thought he would do. Nico nodded, relieved.

"Sure, where are we eating at?"

"_Hecate's Haven."_

* * *

><p>Nico wasn't sure how he didn't kiss Will once during the hour they were at the restaurant for. He had to physically restrain himself at one point, because this was actually where Will <em>worked, <em>and Nico wasn't sure if he'd somehow get in trouble for bringing a date here. They held hands though, which placated Nico's urge to kiss, even if his pulse spiked whenever Will ran a thumb over Nico's knuckles.

Nico had enjoyed the food, but he could hardly remember what he had ordered, and was extremely relieved when they left the restaurant, still holding hands.

They went and got ice cream, and Nico was sure Will had picked the place purposely and was grateful for it, because the parlour was nearly empty. They sat down with their ice cream, (Nico with chocolate and Will with strawberry and sprinkles- how did Nico like this guy? He was such a _kid_) and began talking. Nico asked if Will and Lou had made up after their fight, to which Will replied with 'I can't really stay mad at her for long', and they began talking about anything in general.

Nico told Will how he had been in the middle of Percy and Jason's prank war again, which Will was both concerned and amused about, and somehow Nico had ended up ranting about all the things they had done that he had been caught up in, which included having to go to the hospital because of his blueberry allergy.

Nico didn't know how they went from that to kissing again. Just one moment, Will was laughing about a particular prank and Nico shoving him because _it had not been funny _and then they were kissing again. It was much easier this time, as Will didn't need to lean down as far, and _finally _Nico could tangle his fingers in Will's hair and pull him forward. They kissed once, twice, three times, except all the kisses were meshed together, and Nico could feel the full swell of Will bottom lip between the two of his. He tilted his head to the side- and that was so much better.

Will held Nico's waist tightly, his hands clenching and unclenching lightly. And Will's lips tasted like the strawberry ice cream he had been eating, and his hair was soft under Nico's hands.

They broke apart, Will resting his head on Nico's shoulder, gasping lightly to let air rush back into his lungs. Nico shivered at the feeling of Will's breath on his collar, because that simply shouldn't feel as strangely pleasant as it did.

Will pulled back after a moment, and Nico let go of him, though Will still held his waist. He blushed when Will leaned down and gave him a short, sweet kiss. His face was as pink as his ice cream when he pulled away and Nico felt himself smile, because damn it, Will was _cute._

* * *

><p>Their date didn't go on for much longer after that, because Nico had a curfew, and needed to be back at campus, or he would be in serious trouble. While waiting for Nico's bus, Will kissed Nico quickly a few times, which embarrassingly made Nico giggle. When Nico saw his bus, he placed his hands gently on Will's chest and leaned up to kiss him softly. He smiled when he felt Will's smile.<p>

"I'll pick our next date," Nico promised, and Will nodded, smiling. He watched Nico board the bus. Nico walked to the end of the bus as it set off, and looked out the window, laughing when he saw Will do a small, happy dance on the pavement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six: Again

**3.34pm- I'm busy, can't reply, I'll be back later. **

_3.36pm- What?! Where are you?_

**3.38pm- I'm in Barnes and Nobles, don't come looking for me. **

_3.40pm- Why?_

**3.42pm- Because I'm hanging out with Will and you are making that extremely difficult by texting me this whole time. **

- Wrong Number, Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>Kill me now, Lou thought, rolling her eyes at the obvious flirting her best friend was doing with Nico. If Lou didn't completely adore her best friend and wish the world for him, she'd be bitter that he had such a cute boyfriend. As it was, she was actually very happy for him- but not happy enough to watch him make goo-goo eyes in a family bookstore.<p>

She took her phone out and scrolled through contacts, wondering if she should text her mum to pick her up. A name jumped out at her, the number unfamiliar. _Percy. _Lou tapped the top of her phone against her chin, contemplating and blocking out the soft warmth of Will's voice behind her. _Honestly. _

To hell with it, she thought, typing out a quick message. She got one instantly back and grinned, casually wandering into a different aisle so she couldn't hear the sweet nothings those two idiots in love were saying.

_Why don't you escape and come hang out with me and my friends? We're all in the food court. _

Lou's grin widened and she texted back, making her way out of the store and through the crowds of teenagers, adults and children alike. People parted for her, some staring, in a mixture of disapproval and awe. She was sure they were saying something about her purple hair and cherry red dress, and she honestly couldn't care less. People could think what they wanted of her, she knew what she was like and she was happy with herself.

She made her way into the food court and immediately her eyes caught on a group of teenagers who were relaxing near the fountain. She smirked and texted Percy again, receiving a chime moments later.

She reached the fountain, Percy greeting her with his almost obnoxiously good looking smile. If Percy didn't have a girlfriend, Lou would totally go there. But as it was, Percy did have a girlfriend, and if it was any of the girls here, Lou wouldn't have a chance anyway.

"Guys, this is Lou," Percy said, grinning. Lou gave them a two fingered salute. "Lou, this is Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Annabeth."

"Hey, I'm _the _Leo Valdez." A guy who looked like, fourteen, said, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that seemed like he was trying to come onto her. Lou bit back a laugh.

"You're Esperanza Valdez's son, right?" She asked, immediately wiping the smile off Leo's face. "She teaches one of my classes,"

Leo groaned. "Do me a favour and don't mention to her that I'm a mischief maker extraordinaire? She wouldn't like to know I constantly win all the prank wars."

"You do not win _all _the prank wars," The blond guy- Jason- rebutted, scowling in a way that seemed kind of petulant. Leo snorted.

"Grace, I _own _the prank wars. I've stopped participating because yours and Jackson's game has gotten weak."

"They haven't gotten-" At the look Leo shot him, Percy weakly finished. "Okay, they have."

"So, you're Will Solace's best friend?" Annabeth asked, sounding interested. Lou nodded, grinning as Jason straightened and Hazel looked at Lou.

"Can you tell us anything about him?" Hazel asked, in a genuinely sweet voice. Lou gave her a once over. She was pretty cute, with her cinnamon hair and golden eyes. But- it looked like she was dating that Frank guy. Pity.

"Sure, sweetie, what do you wanna know?" Lou asked. Hazel smiled brightly.

"Is he a nice person? Nico says he is, but you'd know him best, so…"

Lou didn't even have to think about it. "Will is almost stupidly nice. Even to jerks that are total dicks to him. He doesn't really have a bad bone in his body, but he's kind of sensitive to a lot of social issues, which gets him kind of mad and snappy."

Hazel blinked, nodding as she accepted that answer. Jason leaned forward.

"What exactly is he hoping for from Nico?"

Lou blinked, thinking over the question. What _did _Will want from Nico? "Love and affection, I guess. Will's kind of like a puppy that way." Jason seemed both displeased and pleased at that, like he wanted a reason for them not to date, but also wanted to make sure Will wasn't a sexual fiend.

"He's not looking to do anything… weird?"

Hazel and Percy both looked at Jason disapprovingly, though Hazel's was more scandalised at the implication. The others were in their own conversations, probably figuring Jason and Hazel could handle an interrogation. Lou smirked slightly at a thought that came to her.

"He would probably want to dress him in weird outfits," She said, then seeing the utterly shocked expressions on their faces, grinned some. "But not in a weird _way. _The dorky way. Will wants someone to cosplay at a convention with him and he'll probably drag Nico along."

"Oh…" Jason said. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was uncomfortable to do so. Percy rolled his eyes at Jason.

"Does he want to have sex with Nico? That's the question Jason wants to ask."

Lou was beginning to think that Percy could be a good friend. "I don't know. Probably. I mean, I don't ask what's going on down there, but I would hazard a guess he's probably thought about it."

Jason didn't look like he liked that answer at _all. _Hazel was fanning her face furiously, like she couldn't believe that question had been asked. God, these guys were kind of amusing.

"_But,_" Lou said, just to make sure they didn't think badly of Will. "He isn't really all that _interested _in sex. He's big on romance and just fawning over Nico being the little cutie he is. Honestly, I'm pretty sure his train of thought while with Nico is always 'oh my god he's so cute I'm having a mental breakdown' not 'I must have the booty'."

"Oh… alright then," Jason said, looking thoughtful. "So he just wants to be with Nico in a cutesy relationship?"

"I guess?" Lou shrugged. "Will's complicated, even if he does seem like a simpleton."

"Isn't that like all of us?" Percy grinned, slinging an arm around Lou's shoulders. "Come on, I'm buying everyone lunch. What do you want?"

"I already ate, but I won't say no to more Subway cookies," Lou grinned back. Percy winked playfully.

"Choc chip?" He asked. Lou grinned widely.

"What else?"

Percy laughed, announcing that lunch was on him, causing loud cheering. Lou supposed that if these were the people she had to hang out with while Will was flirting with his man, it wasn't all bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Whoop, there it is

**10.30am- I'm getting the impression that something's wrong. Did something happen, do you want to talk about it?**

10.32am- Don't worry about it.

**10.34am- Oh… um… okay. But are you sure, usually you don't mind talking to me about stuff. And I mean, it's not like we've known each other very long, but I'm always willing to talk.**

10.36am- Just leave me alone.

_- Wrong Number, Chapter Six_

* * *

><p>Will looked up when he heard his door dramatically be thrown open. He grinned, rolling his eyes indulgently as Lou strolled into his room as if she owned the place, looking the part in a deep blue coat with large gold buttons clasping the coat together in the front. Somehow she looked good with her amethyst hair in a tight ponytail. She looked like she lead an army or go onto the runway at any moment. She dumped her bag onto Will's floor by his wardrobe, taking off her coat to reveal the plain black tank top she wore underneath with her skinny jeans and heeled boots. She then proceeded to throw herself on the bed, propping herself onto her elbow, completely destroying the dangerous air about her.<p>

"Would it be awkward for me to tell you your little brother looks kind of hot with his new haircut?" Lou asked casually. Will blanched, throwing a pillow at her.

"Yes, that would be very awkward and also kind of inappropriate, Lou." Will said bluntly, he closed his laptop, sitting up and grabbing another pillow to hold. Lou laughed, rolling onto her stomach, raising a sharply shaped eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a smirk and her hazel eyes twinkling.

"It's true though. Lee looks smokin'," She grinned, standing and began taking off her boots. She hopped over to the door (how she could do so in heels, Will had no idea) and popped her head out. "_Lee!_"

"What?" Will heard Lee call back from down the hall, presumably from his bedroom. Will could tell Lou was grinning still as he groaned.

"Come here!" She called, and there was a moment of silence before Will heard a door open and then footsteps. Lou wiggled out of her other boot, and threw them both with her bag. Will saw Lee at the door, his expression looking a mix between fondness and irritation at Lou. That was pretty normal though.

"What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms. Lou grinned and ruffled his blond hair- leaning up to do so, Lee was tall like Will- which had recently been cut into a stylishly messy hairdo.

"You look pretty hot with your new haircut," She told him. Lee looked surprised, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"Um, thanks," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, "You look… good too, Lou."

Lou's grin widened, and she looked as if she was going to squeal and pinch his cheek at the same time. Will knew exactly what she was thinking as she watched Lee. It was '_Aw, he's so freaking cute!' _Lou always told Will that he liked cute things way too much, but she was just as bad.

She reached up and gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek and his small blush deepened. Lou giggled, and Lee huffed, looking embarrassed.

"Whatever," He said, seeming like he was trying to be annoyed and failing. "I'm going now,"

"Okay, Lee," Lou smiled. "See you later!"

Lee left and Lou waltzed back to the bed, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Will poked her in the arm, frowning slightly.

"I don't want to deal with my sixteen year old brother having a crush on you," He said. Lou shook her head.

"Wouldn't be so bad, I could go there." She shrugged.

"You are _nineteen _and he is _sixteen_," Will said, deeply disapproving. Lou rolled her eyes, poking Will back.

"What, and your seventeen year old is any different," Lou asked, dramatically rolling her eyes. "How is he anyway?"

"He had to make a mad dash for class last time I heard," Will laughed. "He accidently texted me for too long and ended up being forty minutes late for class!" Lou laughed with him, Will grinned at the thought of Nico. That guy was _too cute. _Gosh.

"What are you too laughing about in here?" Will's mum asked, walking into the room with a load of dirt washing under her arm. Will grinned.

"Just Nico being cute," He said. His mum raised her eyebrows at him, smiling.

"Who's Nico; I've never heard that name before?" She said. Will's stomach lurched as he realised his mistake. Lou seemed to realise too, because her giggles abruptly cut off and they stared at each other. His mum instantly noticed the shift in atmosphere and straightened, looking confused and concerned.

"Will?" She said, her smile fading slightly. "Who's Nico?"

"I… er... Um…" Will didn't know how to lie, but he was pretty sure telling the truth might get him in trouble in some way. His mum's smile disappeared fully- Lou looked like a deer caught in headlights next to him.

"William Solace, tell me _right now._" His mum demanded, and Will instantly began talking. That was the mum voice, and he could never say no to the mum voice.

"Nico's a guy I've been texting for a week or two," He blurted, watching his mother's expression change to confused, and then apprehensive. "He's really cute and amazing and I kind of like him-"

"So he goes to school with you?" She asked, trying to make sense of the situation. Will winced, averting his gaze.

"Well… no." He admitted, "I've actually… never met him… But," He continued quickly, cringing at the rapid change of expression that happened on his mother's face. She had gone pale, her eyes wide and mouth gaping in disbelief. "I know what he looks like, and I know how old he is and-"

"Any person could get a picture off the internet and use it, William!" His mum said harshly, looking both angry and frightened all at once. "This person could be giving you fake information, you know that! I can't believe you would- I really…" She took a deep breath, her mouth set in a determined line. "Give me your phone."

Will shrunk away, instinctively touching his phone where it lay next to him on the bed. "But…" He protested weakly. Lou looked between them, wide-eyed.

"Phone. _Now._" His mum said sharply and Will meekly handed it over. She instantly unlocked it and went into his messages, and began reading. Will flushed at the invasion of privacy.

"_Mum, don't_-" He cried, jumping up and reaching for his phone without thinking. A sharp look from his mother instantly made him sink back onto the bed, frustrated and unhappy.

"Mrs S," Lou said awkwardly. "Nico isn't, like, a paedophile or anything, I mean, I've talked-"

"Lou Ellen," Will's mum snapped. "Stop. Please." She put Will's phone in her pocket and hoisted the washing basket back on her hip. "Will, you'll get your phone back when I deem you responsible enough to have it."

"_But_-"

"No buts. This was _so _irresponsible of you, Will! You've put yourself at risk- because I can tell just from the little I've read that you seem to have a crush on this… person." She watched as Will flushed darkly, "I'm so _disappointed _in you. I thought you were smarter than this, William."

With that she left. The room was silent. Will stubbornly looked at his hands, blinking rapidly against the frustrated tears that were brimming in his eyes. Lou put a hand on his shoulder, and Will could feel her distraught.

"Will… I…"

Will shook his head, opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't because he was suddenly crying.

* * *

><p>Will stared at the TV screen blankly. This must have been the fifth documentary on paedophilia his mother made him sit through. He just felt bad for Lee and Lou, since his mum had insisted they watch it too. Lee's expression was a sickly green, while Lou was the colour of spoilt milk. Will felt traumatised for life. It was only ten in the morning, he really didn't think they should watch this stuff over Lucky Charms-<p>

_Ting!_

Will's eyes shot to his phone, which was sitting on the mantle, almost like his mother had put it there to taunt him (except she hadn't, she just put everything on the mantle. She wasn't a cruel person). Instantly, Will shot up to answer it, but his mum beat him to it. Will watched in silent agony as she read the message with a frown before quickly typing back and shoving the phone in her pocket. The room was quiet as the phone _tinged _again a moment later, and Will just _knew _it was Nico, and god, he would hate Will after all this, he just knew it.

It was torturous watching his mother text until just switching off the phone and putting on a different shelf, out of sight.

Will had screwed up so badly.

* * *

><p>"Mum, please, I'm not talking to a cyber- rapist or anything like that!" Will said anxiously. His mother pursed her lips as she dried dishes.<p>

"Will, please, I told you I'll give you your phone when I think you're responsible enough for it."

Will stared hopelessly at her, the house phone at his ear.

"Tell her that I think di Angelo is perfectly safe!" Lou said on the other end. Will took a deep breath.

"Mum, Lou says she thinks di Angelo is perfectly… safe…" He frowned at his mother's suddenly still figure. "Mum?"

"Did you say di Angelo?" She asked, turning to frown at him, looking surprised. Will nodded, frowning as well.

"Um… Lou? I'll call you back…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Even though all of these are rather short, I have fun writing them! Any more requests, I think I might of missed some, so I'll go back and look for them, m'kay? (I'm channeling my inner Lou muse ^.^)<strong>_


End file.
